Total Drama Island: Two New Campers
by antaurilover685
Summary: Follow two girls, Danielle and Kristi, as they battle their way to win 100,000 and maybe find some romance on Total Drama Island! This is my first fanfic. Geoff/OC and Duncan/OC
1. Prologue

Total Drama Island Two New Campers

A Small Preview

Hello. I'm new to this so please go easy on me. So what happens when two best friends are competing in Total Drama Island? There will be drama, comedy and romance. Join Danielle and Kristi as they compete to win $100,000, make new friends and also find some romance. Welcome to my first fanfiction called Total Drama Island: Two New Campers!


	2. Chapter 1 Not So Happy Campers Part 1

I do not own Total Drama Island. Please enjoy the first chapter and review.

My POV:

I'm so nervous right now and I even have butterflies in my stomach. Right now, my friend, Kristi, and me are on a boat and it's heading for Camp Wawanakwka. The two of us entered to compete in a show called Total Drama Island. Kristi and I have been friends for a while and we never had a single fight. We were like two peas in a pod.

I was wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue shorts with purple sneakers. I have brown shoulder-length hair that's in a ponytail and brown eyes. Kristi is wearing a sapphire t-shirt with a pink heart on it, navy blue shorts and white sneakers. She has curly brownish-blonde hair and hazel eyes. She saw how nervous I was and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

Kristi: "Don't worry. We're just going to do our best and also have a little fun. Right, Dani?"

I nodded my head. I am incredibly shy when it comes to meeting new people.

Me: "Right."

Then the boat finally reached the island and we could see Chris McLean and the other 22 campers waiting for us. We both grabbed our bags and got off the boat.

Chris McLean: "Campers, meet our final two contestants from America. Danielle and Kristi!"

We both high-fived Chris as we walked along the dock.

Kristi: "Thanks, Chris!"

Me: "Yeah. Its great to be here."

Then we walked over to where the rest of the contestants are and I saw one of the guy contestants and my heart started beating like crazy. He was a tall blonde guy who wears a cowboy hat, a pink dress shirt, shorts, and sandals. I didn't even notice his six-pack. All I notice how handsome he looked. He winked at me and I started to blush and Kristi elbowed me, which brought me back to reality.

Kristi: "I saw you blushing. You like him don't you?"

Me: "I don't know. Maybe."

Then my blush got even more redder than I thought. And Kristi gave me a look that says, "Talk to him". I wanted to talk to him, but my legs wouldn't even move. Talk about a nice first impression.

So now we had to get our picture taken, but Chris forgot to take the lens cap off. When he tried to take the picture the second time, he told us that the memory was full. My face started to ache.

Leshawna: "Come on man! My face is starting to freeze."

Me: "You and me both sister."

Then Chris was finally ready to take the picture but unfortunately the docks crumbled by our weight so our picture was a disaster. Chris told us to dry off and meet him at the campfire pit in 10 minutes.

Once we were dried, Chris divided the contestants into 2 teams. One team had Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah. They were called the Screaming Gophers. The other team had Me, Geoff, Kristi, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Sadie, Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Izzy, Eva and Harold. Our team name was called the Killer Bass. When we went to our cabins, me and Kristi started to unpack.

Chris: "Now, you have half an hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge."

Inside the cabins, there were several bunk beds and we just place our bags on the closest bunk bed that we saw.

Kristi: "I call top bunk!"

Me: "You always call for the top bunk."

Luckily, I finished unpacking my stuff first. So to pass the time, I sat on the steps outside of the cabin and I looked out towards the beach and I listened to the sound of the waves.

Geoff: "The waves sounds calming. Don't you think?"

I looked behind me and I saw the one guy that I might like and I smiled at him.

Me: "Yeah. I don't know why but whenever I'm near water, I'm always calm."

Geoff: "The waves are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Just like you."

After he said that, my face just almost went red. Its official. I think I have a crush on him.

Geoff: "By the way, I never caught your name."

Me: "My name is Danielle. But please call me Dani."

Geoff: "Nice to meet you, Dani."

Kristi's POV:

I saw the whole thing with Dani and Geoff. I must admit she is actually lucky to have a guy like him. But for some reason, my thoughts were interrupted when Lindsey was screaming at the top of her lungs. Most of us went over to see what happened.

Leshawna: "Oh man that white girl can scream!"

A big cockroach was crawling around in the cabins and seriously I hate cockroaches. Then I saw a guy using an axe and actually killed the cockroach by slicing it in half. I must say the guy has guts.

Gwen: "Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach."

After that little incident, we all made our way to the Main Lodge where we saw a huge muscular black man that wears a chef's hat and he looked at everyone with a mean glare. I looked at Dani and I can tell that she was scared of the man.

Chef Hatchet: "LISTEN UP! I am Chef Hatchet! I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

As soon as Dani and I sat down with our tray of food, we both looked at it with disgusted looks. My food even moved! I didn't even touch my food. Neither did Dani. I guess we both lost our appetites. Dani leaned in close so that Chef Hatchet didn't hear.

Dani: "Hey, I have some sweets in my suitcase. Maybe after today, let's have a little bit of sweets. That'll fill our stomachs up instead of this nasty food. Are you with me?"

Me: "Definitely."

Then Chris came in to the Main Lodge with a smile on his face.

Chris: "Welcome to the Main Lodge. Your first challenge begins in one hour."

I looked at Dani and she looked pretty nervous right now. Then I overheard what Katie is asking DJ.

Katie: "What do you think they'll make us do?"

DJ had a reassuring smile on his face and he seemed pretty confident about the first challenge.

DJ: "Its our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

1 hour later, we were all in our swimsuits and the worst part of it, we were standing at the edge of a huge cliff!

Dani: "Oh dang!"

I turned to DJ and I was really mad at him because of what he said.

Me: "You just had to say it."

What will the first challenge be? Who will win and who will walk down the Dock of Shame? Find out next time in Chapter 2 of Total Drama Island Two New Campers!

I hope you guys like this chapter! I would like to give a special thanks to a friend of mine. Thank you NinjagoStories for helping me out with this story! I will try to upload more as soon as I can but until then please read and review. See ya!


	3. Chapter 2 Not So Happy Campers Part 2

I do not own Total Drama Island. Enjoy!

Kristi"s POV:

We were all standing near a cliff in our swimsuits. I was wearing a sapphire bikini with red hearts on the bottom half. Dani was wearing a light blue bikini with a skirt for the bottom and it has little dark blue raindrops on it. I looked at Dani and she was shaking and she even looked scared.

Chris: "Today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the lake."

Bridgette: "Piece of cake."

Chris: "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks."

Okay now I'm really scared. I bet Dani is feeling the same thing. We both looked down and we saw the wide area is covered with sharks. We both shuddered.

Chris: "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free."

Leshawna: "Excuse me?"

Chris: "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge—building a hot tub."

When I heard Chris say the word "hot tub", I was in heaven. I love hot tubs. I always wanted to have one at home. I looked at Dani and she even looked excited.

Me: "Hey let's do our best so we can get that hot tub."

Dani: "Right. Let's do this!"

Chris: "The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Killer Bass, you're up first."

I saw Bridgette get close to the edge of the cliff and looked down. She looked pretty nervous about this challenge.

Bridgette: "Oh, wow. So, who wants to go first?"

Nobody didn't even answer and for some reason I heard crickets chirping from out of nowhere.

Eva: "So, who's up?"

I looked at Duncan and he gave me a smirked smile.

Duncan: "Ladies first."

Bridgette: "Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."

Then she jumped off the cliff and we saw diving into the safe zone. She resurfaced and a boat came by and picked her up.

Tyler: "She did it! Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!"

Tyler backed up a little bit and he jumped off the cliff and he actually looked psyched.

Tyler: "Cowabunga—hoo-hoo!"

But he dived into a buoy. We all groaned when he got smacked into the buoy. But at the bright side, he was in the safe zone.

Then Geoff, Eva, and Duncan jumped off the cliff and they all made it into the safe zone. I thought to myself 'I could do this!' I turned to Dani and she looked pretty scared.

Me: "I'm going next."

Dani: "Are you crazy? This is a 1,000-foot-cliff dive. You could hurt yourself."

Me: "C'mon Dani. I could make it. If these guys made it, then so can we!"

Then I ran and jumped off the cliff. And to be perfectly honest, it feels awesome! I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me.

Me: "Yee-haw!"

I dived into the water. When I resurfaced, I realized that I made it into the safe zone. I did it!

Me: "Yes! I made it!"

Bridgette, Tyler, Geoff, Eva and Duncan all cheered for me when I got out of the water and climbed into the boat. Then I looked up at the cliff and I saw that Dani was up next. I got nervous for her. One of her worst fears is heights.

Me: "C'mon Dani! You can do this!"

My POV:

When I saw Kristi jump off the cliff, my heart almost stopped. But when she dived into the safe zone, I cheered for her. She is so brave. I wish I could be brave like her. So now, it was my turn. My heart was beating so fast. Then I heard Kristi calling my name.

Kristi: "C'mon Dani! You can do this!"

I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down and saw the sharks swimming around the safe zone. I thought 'If I don't make this, I'm going to be shark bait!'

Me: "I'm really scared Kristi!"

I was shaking and I felt like I was going to fail my team. But then I heard a voice calling my name.

Geoff: "Dani! Its okay. We all get scared but think of this as an opportunity for you to face your fear. You can do it, Dani! You can face your fears!"

When I heard what Geoff said, I was really touched. He is really sweet, kind, generous and caring. Now I have confidence burning inside me and it's telling me that I can make it into the safe zone. So I backed up a little bit and I started running towards the edge and then I jumped off the cliff and I saw everything flash before my eyes. But then, I feel energetic! It felt like I was having a blast!

Me: "Bonzai! Ha-ha-ha!"

Then I dived into the water. Then I saw all the sharks looking at me and I made a look that says "Get out of here!". All the sharks swam away and they even looked scared and I swam up to the surface. When I resurfaced, I heard cheering. I looked at the beach and saw Bridgette, Eva, Kristi, Tyler and Geoff cheering for me. Even Duncan cheered for me. I climbed out of the water and into the boat and it took me to the beach where Kristi and the others were waiting for me. As soon as I got off the boat, Kristi ran over to me and gave me a strong hug.

Kristi: "You did it, Dani! Way to go!"

Me: "Thanks, Kristi. But can you please let go of me now? I can't breathe."

Kristi: "Ooops. Sorry about that."

Then Bridgette and Tyler came over and gave me hugs too. I guess they were worried. I looked at Eva and Duncan and they both gave me a thumbs-up.

Then I felt strong arms wrap around my body so I turned around and I saw Geoff giving me a huge hug and he was smiling which made me blush and I instantly melt into his hug.

Geoff: "That was AWESOME, Dani! I knew you could conquer your fear!"

Me: "Thanks, Geoff. I really owe you one since you helped me. Thanks for helping me conquer my fear, Geoff. That was really sweet of you."

Geoff: "No biggie. And besides, you have a beautiful smile."

I blushed all over when Geoff gave me the compliment. For some reason whenever I'm near him, my heart always beats faster and I always feel happy. I think Kristi is right. I do like him and now I have a crush on him.

I looked up at the cliff and I saw DJ backing away from the edge of the cliff. I'm probably guessing that he was chickening out. So Chris made him wear a chicken hat and he pointed to an escalator for DJ to go back down. But seriously where did the escalator come from? It just came out from nowhere.

Then Ezekiel jumped off next and while he was falling, he hit a part of the cliff and it made him spin very fast. Fortunately he landed in the safe zone. Harold was up next and he jumped off the cliff with his legs apart and it almost looked like he was doing the split. He was in the safe zone unfortunately he landed on his private parts. We all grimaced when he landed on his private parts. It was probably really painful to him right now. Then I saw Courtney talking to Chris and then he placed the chicken hat on her head. When she was on the escalator, Kristi and me were bawking like chickens but we stopped bawking and we even said sorry to Courtney and she even accepted our apologies.

Then I saw both Katie and Sadie jumping off the cliff while they were holding hands. Luckily they both made it to the safe zone. I am so confused. I thought Izzy was on our team. But then I thought 'Sadie was pretty upset when she wasn't with Katie. Maybe Chris let her do it and she switched places with Izzy so she can be on the same team as Sadie. I would probably do the same thing if Kristi and I weren't on the same team together.'

So now it was the Screaming Gophers turn to jump off the cliff. I even heard Chris say that if they beat the number of jumpers, he'll give them a pull cart to put the crates on for the second challenge. I crossed my fingers hoping that we would win the first part of the challenge.

I saw Leshawna holding Heather up and she threw her off the ledge. Heather was in the safe zone and boy was she mad. But I have to admit, that was pretty funny. Plus Heather deserved it. Leshawna jumped off and made it into the safe zone.

Then we all saw Lindsey, Gwen, Cody and Izzy jumping off the cliff one by one and each one was screaming with fear except for Izzy because she was screaming of excitement. I thought 'Okay….maybe Izzy is a little too hyped up.'. Justin jumped off next but he didn't make it into the safe zone and two sharks were swimming towards him. But when he turned around and saw the sharks, he didn't even swim to escape. The sharks were staring at Justin and then they have hearts in their eyes. I slapped my forehead and I thought 'What is up with this guy? Not only does he make people fall head over heels but animals too including man-eating sharks!' The two love-strucked sharks carried Justin back to the beach.

Beth chickened out of the jump and she wore the chicken hat. Then I overheard what Lindsey and Heather were talking about.

Lindsey: "That is, like, so lame. Right?"

Heather: "Fully lame."

Okay I'm so mad right now at what they just said. I walked over to them and I was about ready to give her a piece of my mind.

Me: "Well at least Beth didn't do it because her hair will get wet. Unlike someone who said that she doesn't want to get her hair wet on National TV."

Heather looked at me angrily and all of a sudden I was a little bit scared on the inside.

Heather: "Who asked you? Besides you're much of a loser just like everyone else on your team. No wait. You're a bigger loser to everyone. So why don't you make things useful and give up?"

Then Heather walked away with Lindsey following her behind. I felt hurt because of what she said. I'm not a loser. I'm better than that witch. But what if she's right? I fell onto my knees and I felt tears coming from my eyes. Then I cried silently with my hands over my face. Then I heard some voices and they sounded concerned and sad.

Kristi: "Dani? Are you okay?"

Courtney: "We saw you here and it looks like you're crying."

I looked at them and tears were still falling from my eyes. I tried to wipe the tears away but they still keep coming.

Katie: "What's wrong?"

Sadie: "Yeah. Why are you crying?"

I told them what happened. How I overheard what Heather and Lindsey were talking about when they saw Beth chickening out, how I tried to stand up for her, how Heather told me how I'm a bigger loser to everyone and also to give up. When I finished explaining, I was still crying.

DJ: "I can't believe she said that to you."

Bridgette: "Why would she even say that to you?"

Katie: "That is just mean!"

Sadie: "Yeah. Really mean."

Kristi: "But Dani, you're not a bigger loser to us. I mean c'mon! You just conquered your fear today. That's a big accomplishment!"

Duncan: "I have to admit. But you've got guts to stand up to her like that. I'm impressed."

Then I saw Geoff hugging me and I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He even wiped some of the tears from my eyes.

Geoff: "Forget what she said. You're not a loser. In fact, you're more than that. You're the most sweetest girl I've ever met and plus what you did today was really brave."

When I heard Geoff say that to me, I literally melt in his words and now I have lots of comfort and I feel all happy on the inside. I smiled at Geoff and I wiped off the rest of my tears from my eyes.

Me: "Thanks Geoff. Thanks you guys. For getting me out of my funk."

Everyone nodded their heads at me and smiled. We didn't even see Noah jump. But we all saw Trent jumping off and landed in the safe zone. Owen was the last person to jump. I saw him running and he jumped off the cliff and he was screaming like there was no tomorrow. When he landed in the water, it made a big splash that made everyone wet but Owen made it into the safe zone.

Chris: "The winners—the Screaming Gophers!"

So now, the Screaming Gophers were using the pull carts for the crates and they were singing "99 Bottles of Pop on the Wall" while they were on their way back to the cabins. Meanwhile, our team was having a hard time carrying the crates back. Me and Kristi were working together on carrying one crate. But while we were heading back to the cabins, Katie and Sadie both got poison ivy when they went to the bathroom and Courtney had a bug bite on her eye and it was huge.

When we finally arrive at the cabins, the Screaming Gophers were almost done putting together the hot tub. So we had to move fast. We made the hot tub quickly but it didn't look too good. When Chris judged on how our hot tubs looked, our hot tub broke apart and we knew that we lost the challenge.

Chris: "Well, I think we have a winner here – The Screaming Gophers!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered for their victory while we were bummed for our loss on the challenge.

Chris: "Gophers, you're safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer –bonus!"

The Screaming Gophers were cheering even more because now they get to keep the hot tub for the rest of the show. Now I am really bummed out. I conquered my fear of heights for nothing. Me and Kristi really wanted that hot tub. Then Chris turned to us.

Chris: "Killer Bass, what can I say? It stinks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

Kristi's POV:

So now, we're at the Main Lodge and we're having what almost looks like white oatmeal for dinner. Okay once the elimination is over, I'm so having some of the candy stash that Dani has. But we need to find who were eliminating tonight.

Katie: "So what do we do now?"

Courtney: "We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off."

Duncan: "Well, I think it should be princess or the brickhouse here."

Courtney: "What? Why?"

Duncan: "Because unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy."

Courtney: "You guys need me. I am the only one—"

Me: "We know, who used to be a real C.I.T. So who would you pick?"

Then Courtney thought about eliminating Tyler and we heard Lindsey shout but then she quickly recovered herself.

Ezekiel: "Well, I just don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones with six girls."

I can't believe he said that. I just stood up and went over to Ezekiel and Bridgette and Eva had the same idea in mind.

Bridgette: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Eva: "Yeah home school. Enlighten us."

Ezekiel: "Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are."

Okay, now I've really had it with this guy. He just makes me want to hurt him so badly. I looked at Dani and she looked pretty mad while at the same time, she was shocked of what Ezekiel said. She almost look like she was about to erupt.

Geoff: "Oh, snap! He did not just say that."

Ezekiel: "My dad told me to look out for the girls here eh, and help them in case they can't keep up."

Now this I didn't even see coming. Dani came over to Ezekiel, grabbed him by his collar and lifted him above the table. She was pretty pissed off and it looked like she had just about enough of him.

Dani: "Still think we need your help keeping up?"

Ezekiel: "Not…really."

Geoff: "Whoa! Easy there, Dani! Give him a break, I mean at least he didn't say that guys are smarter than girls."

Ezekiel: "But they are…"

When dinner was finished, I assembled all the girls on our team and we decided to vote Ezekiel off. He just sealed his fate with what he said. Tonight, he is going down!

Later on when the sun went down and it was nighttime, our team made our way to the bonfire pit and we grabbed a seat. I saw Dani sitting next to Geoff. She looked at me and I gave her a wink and she the "A-okay" sign. Then I heard Duncan talking to Ezekiel.

Duncan: "Dude, you have a lot to learn about the real world."

Then Chris walked over with 12 sticks in his hand and a plate that has 12 marshmallows on it. To tell you the truth, I'm actually happy that we voted off Ezekiel off. He thinks that guys can do everything better than us girls can but boy is he wrong. And like Duncan said, he has a lot to learn about the real world.

Chris: "Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat to enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life."

Then I looked at Geoff and he was motioning a getting killed motion by pretending that he was pulling on a rope that was tied around his neck. Dani laughed at his joke and Geoff even winked at her and she blushed yet again.

Chris: "You all cast your votes and made your decisions. There are only 12 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight will immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back ever."

Man, the eliminations sounds scary when you think about it. I mean if I get voted off, that means I lose my chance to win $100,000 and I can't come back again ever! I just hope me and Dani don't get eliminated anytime soon.

Chris: "The first marshmallow goes to…..Geoff."

Geoff smiled as he went over to Chris and he grabbed a stick while Chris stuck his marshmallow through the stick. I looked at Dani and she has her fingers crossed. I have my fingers crossed too.

Chris: "Tyler."

Tyler: "Wahoo! Yeah! Place at the table!"

Okay why the heck did Tyler say that? Man, he is just so weird.

Chris: "Katie."

Katie grabbed her marshmallow.

Chris: "Bridgette."

Then she grabbed her marshmallow.

Chris: "DJ."

DJ smiled as he went over and grabbed his marshmallow.

Chris: "Harold."

Harold: silently "Yes!"

Harold went up and claimed his marshmallow.

Chris: "Sadie."

Sadie: "Oh, yay!"

When she claimed her marshmallow, she happily hugged Katie.

Sadie: "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Chris: "Duncan."

He smirked as he went over and stuck his marshmallow through the stick.

Chris: "Danielle."

When I heard him call her name, I was happy that she was safe from elimination. She happily ran over to Chris and grabbed a stick and she put her marshmallow through the stick.

Chris: "Kristi."

When I finally heard my name, I felt so relieved. I walked over and grabbed a stick and stuck my marshmallow through it. Courtney and Ezekiel are left and they both looked pretty nervous.

Chris: "Campers, this the final marshmallow of the evening."

Courtney and Ezekiel were both almost freaking out while Chris was using his finger and doing the whole Eeny Meeny Miney Moe trick. I bet he does that so it builds more suspense on who's going home.

Chris: "…..Courtney."

When she heard her name, she let out a relieved sigh as she claimed the final marshmallow. Ezekiel slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Chris: "I can't say I'm shocked. I saw you picking your nose, dude. Not cool."

Then he walked over to Ezekiel and he points to the Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers.

Chris: "Dock of Shame is that way, bro."

Then Ezekiel got up and started walking towards the Dock of Shame and he looked kind of bummed but he did deserve it. After what he said about guys being better than girls, that does not go unpunished. Well at least me and Dani are safe. That's all that matters now.

Chris: "The rest of you enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe, for tonight."

I happily went over to the fire and started roasting the marshmallow and Geoff and Dani were doing the same thing. We both smiled at each other knowing that we are safe and we're doing pretty good. Once our marshmallows were done roasting, I happily ate mine with just one bite.

When everyone finished their marshmallows, we all went back to our cabins. When we arrived at our cabin, we saw the Screaming Gophers having a blast at their hot tub party. I even heard Courtney saying that she's going to win the whole thing. She must be desperate and plus we just started. What makes her think that she's going to win $100,000?

When I finally went in the girl side of the cabin, I saw Dani already in her pajamas and I can see that she has hearts in her eyes. Dani is wearing a sapphire blue t-shirt with a cute picture of a dolphin on it and long dark blue pajama bottoms with light blue rain drops on it.

Me: "Dani, are you okay?"

She looked at me and she smiled.

Dani: "You were right, Kristi. I do like Geoff. In fact, I think I have a crush on him. But I doubt if he will like me."

Me: "Are you kidding? He is caring and sweet to you. He even helped you conquer your fear of heights. I can tell that he likes you."

She looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes.

Dani: "Do you really think so?"

Me: "Of course I do. Plus I'm going to help you. Most importantly, just be yourself when you're near him, okay?"

Dani: "Okay!"

So we both climbed into our bunk beds and we turned off the lights. Soon after a while, I was engulfed in a good sleep and I thought 'I hope we win the next challenge.'

What will the next challenge be? Who will be victorious and who will go down our Dock of Shame next? Can Geoff confesses his feelings for Dani? Find out next time on Chapter 3 of Total Drama Island: Two New Campers!

I would like to thank MonstarzGirl and NinjagoStories for helping me out with this chapter. I would like to thank MonstarzGirl for reviewing me. You're the greatest! Also I like to thank NinjagoStories for letting me use her character for this story. You're awesome! So please read and review and tell me what you think of it so far. Warning! Bad reviews will be deleted. You are warned. I'll have the next chapter up soon. See ya!


	4. Chapter 3 The AwakeAThon

I do not own Total Drama Island. Please enjoy Chapter 3!

Kristi's POV:

I'm sleeping peacefully right now and I thought 'Nothing can go wrong right now.'. Apparently I spoke too soon. All of a sudden, I heard a loud blow horn noise and it woke me up. I was so startled by the noise that I fell off my bed. Man, talk about a bad way to start the morning. I even heard Leshawna yelling at the other cabin.

Leshawna: "Ow! It's seven in the morning! Do I look like a farmer to you?"

So we all got dressed and we went outside of the cabins where Chris is standing and in his hands, he has a blow horn and a megaphone. So he was the one who woke us up this morning. I need to think of a plan to get back at Chris. But right now, I'm too tired to even think. I saw Dani and she was yawning and her eyes were droopy.

Me: "You okay?"

Dani: "Yeah. I'm just really tired right now. (yawn)"

Chris: "Morning. Hope you slept well."

Then Heather commented on Chris and how he looked in his shorts. I think she's up to something but I don't know what. But I know one thing that Dani and me already know. It's that she's a jerk and she's not to be trusted.

Chris: "Ok. I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

Owen: "Oh, excuse me! I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast."

Chris: "Oh…you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake."

Is he serious? He woke us up at seven in the morning and the first thing that we need to do is complete a 20 kilometer run? What is up with this guy? He just loves to torture us.

Eva: "Oh, so you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?"

Eva tried to punch Chris but both Geoff and Duncan were holding her back. Dani even tried to get her to calm down.

Dani: "Eva, can you please control your temper?"

Eva: "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Chris: "A little."

We all got onto the starting line and when Chris said Go, I took off running as fast as I could. Dani was right beside me and we both ran together. After a while of running, we decided to slow down so we could catch our breath. Then we saw Duncan and Geoff coming from behind. As they past us by, I heard Geoff talking.

Geoff: "Dani, see ya at the mess hall!"

Dani: "Okay. I'll be there!"

I looked at Dani and she was already blushing. Then we finally saw the Mess Hall in our sight and we were so tired we could just take a nap that lasts for a week.

My POV:

My god! I am so tired right now. I am never running in the morning ever again. As we climbed up the steps to the mess hall, our stomachs growled loudly. We placed our hands on our stomachs.

Kristi: "Man, I'm really hungry right now."

Me: "Me too. We might as well try to eat something today."

As we enter the Mess Hall, we saw Chris filing his nails. We also saw Duncan, Katie, Lindsey, Trent, Gwen, Cody, DJ, Justin, Eva and Geoff and most of them were having a hard time staying awake.

Geoff: "Dani! Over here! I saved a seat for you."

Wow. He saved a seat for me? He's sweet. I smiled at him and walked over and sat next to him.

Me: "Thanks Geoff. That was so nice of you."

What happened next, I did not expect. Geoff placed his right arm around on my shoulder and when he touched me, I immediately melted in his touch. I looked at him and he smiled and winked at me.

Geoff: "No biggie. You're a cool dudette. Plus I love how your eyes sparkle in the sunlight. They're even more beautiful in the sunlight."

I blushed like crazy when he commented me on my eyes. Nobody has ever said nice things to me before and I actually like it.

Me: "Thanks Geoff."

Then Owen came in and he was carrying an unconscious Noah and he looked like he wasn't even alive.

Owen: "Clear a table, stat!"

Owen used CPR on Noah and everyone thought that the 20k run was a challenge and the Screaming Gophers thought that they won the challenge and they started cheering with Noah revived.

Chris: "Whoa there. Hold your horses guys! That wasn't a challenge."

I am really shocked about that. I thought it was a challenge but man was I wrong.

Me: "Not a challenge say what now?"

Gwen: "What did you just say?"

Chris: "Who's hungry?"

When he asked that question, there was a buffet table with all kinds of food right behind him. When I saw all that food, my mouth started to water right away and I rushed over, made my plate of food and sat right back down in my seat. Kristi rushed off next and she made her plate too. Soon everyone else got their own plate of food and we all ate our food in a couple of minutes flat.

Soon enough, everyone was full and some of their stomachs were showing and we all moaned because of our full stomachs. Everything at the buffet table was gone. Then Chris showed up with a mega phone in his hand.

Chris: "Ok ,campers! Time for part two of your challenge."

Owen: "I thought eating was the second part."

Gwen: "What more do you want from us?"

Heather: "Weird goth-girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?"

Me: "Yeah. We're full enough as it is."

Chris: "Umm let me think about that…..NO! It's time for… the Awake-a-thon!"

Owen: "The What-a-thon?"

Chris: "Don't worry. This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

Gwen: "So, what your saying is; the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were part of you evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

Chris: "That's right, Gwen."

Me: "Man, he's good."

I saw Leshawna nodding her head in agreement and she looked shocked.

Chris: "Move, move, move!"

We all went outside and we sat at the bonfire pit and it's been almost 12 hours since we started. I'm so tired right now, I can't even feel the wind on my face. Then I saw Owen getting knocked out by sleep eliminating him from the challenge. I saw Gwen and Trent talking to each other. I think that they were meant for each other.

But I saw Heather and she brought Lindsey and Beth with her. I think she's plotting something but the question is what is her plan. Kristi saw it too and she came to me so we could talk.

Me: "I think Heather's plotting something. But why did she bring Lindsey and Beth with her?"

Kristi: "Probably gonna scam those two into doing whatever she wants."

Me: "That is so wrong!"

A couple of hours later, I was talking to Kristi when Eva had to go to the bathroom. I saw that she dropped her MP3 player. Then I saw Heather walked towards it, pretends to doing stretches and steals her MP3 player. I don't know what she was doing but something tells me, its not going to be pretty.

Kristi's POV:

About half of the people are now asleep. The Gophers has 8 people that are awake while our team has 10 people that are awake at the moment. Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Noah and Bridgette are fast asleep. Me and Dani are still awake but we're fading fast. Suddenly we hear Tyler scream and that really made us more awake.

Chris: "Congratulations, campers. You've made it to the 24-hour mark. Time to take things up a notch."

We both watched as Chris pulled a sheet off and it reveals old books and Chef stood next to him while he was wearing a pink sheep costume and carrying a harp.

Chris: "Fairy Tales."

Gwen: "Oh, he's not serious."

Then Chris started to read very slowly and my eyes were drooping more and more and they were almost about to close. But I have to stay strong. I saw Dani and her eyes were just about to close but I shook her and managed for her to stay awake.

Me: "C'mon Dani. We have to try to stay awake for as long as we can."

She nodded her head slowly but her eyes are fully opened. Then the weirdest thing happened. Chef came out dressed as a ballerina and he danced to the song, "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from the Nutcracker that was playing in the background. He sprinkled some dust that made some of us even more sleepy than usual. He even put DJ to sleep after he tied himself up to a tree. When DJ was hit, he was out like a light and it even tore down the tree with him.

Gwen: "Timber."

Heather tried to talk to Lindsey and Beth about strategy but they were both knocked out cold sleeping and snoring. Gwen and Trent were talking about what they like and then I saw Owen sleep-walking naked. My eyes went wide as I looked over to see Owen's clothes lying on the ground and I saw him sleep-walking away into the bushes. That was the most weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life.

My POV:

While I was on the verge of falling asleep, I heard Trent talking to Gwen. I saw both Katie and Sadie snoring in perfect tune.

Trent: "Huh, cool. They even fall asleep together."

I went over to Geoff and he was just about to fall asleep but I manage to wake him up.

Me: "Geoff, wake up! You need to stay awake!"

Geoff: "I'm trying. Its really hard right now."

Me: "I know. We're doing our best to stay awake and yet we're almost ready to fall asleep."

Geoff: "Yeah. But at least I'm here with you and that's what matters to me right now."

Me: "Oh, Geoff. That's sweet."

Geoff and I talked so then that way, we're both awake and we can get to know each other. Geoff likes to party and I've never been to a party in my life before. Geoff even promises me that once this contest is over, he's throwing a party and I'm his honorable guest. I really liked the idea. Then I looked at Justin and he's been standing in that same stance for hours.

Gwen: "Look at him. He's like a statue. He hasn't even moved in over 50 hours."

Gwen and Trent tried to see if he would move but he didn't even move an inch. Then Gwen poked his face and he opened his eyes. It turns out that he painted eyes over his eyelids. Man, that is so cheating.

Eva: "His eyelids were painted. I saw it!"

Chris: "Shut up! Oh, I gotta see this!"

He went over to Justin and he blinked his eyes sheepishly.

Chris: "That is so freakin cool! But, you're still out dude."

I went back to my seat and I saw Geoff and he was about to fall asleep. I have to do something to make him stay awake.

Me: "Geoff, wake up! C'mon Geoff, stay with me!"

I tried shaking him and yelling at him but nothing worked and he was out like a light.

Me: "Oh, man."

My eyes were just about to give and I thought 'I can't take this anymore. I've had enough. Look out dreamland, cuz here I come.'. So I layed my head at Geoff's chest and my eyes were just about to close.

Me: "Oh, well. If you can't beat them, join them. Nighty-night!"

Before I know it, sleep has taken me over as Geoff and I dreamed of being in each others arms for the rest of our lives.

Kristi's POV:

When I saw both Geoff and Dani falling asleep, I smiled at the position they were sleeping in. I thought 'They look cute together.'. Still, I can't believe that Justin cheated by painting eyes over his eyelids.

Me: "Man, I can't believe it. The guy cheated by painting over his eyelids. The nerve of that guy."

Then I heard Duncan talking to me.

Duncan: "I know right? But, those two is even more shocking."

I smiled at what he means. He was talking about Geoff and Dani sleeping together in each others arms.

Me: "Nice job, Dani."

Duncan: (quietly) "You know, those make a nice couple together."

Me: "Yeah. They sure do."

Then the sun rose and I saw Duncan leave the bonfire pit. What is Duncan doing? Then he came back with a cup of water and he placed Harold's hand in the cup, making Harold pee his pants. I laughed at Duncan's joke. Then I saw Dani and Geoff waking up and she moved away from him and she was apologizing for sleeping on him. But he said he didn't mind and she can lean on him anytime if she needed it. Her entire face was bright red when he told her that.

So now it was just me, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Trent and Gwen who are still awake. Everyone else left so they can take a shower. So Chris brought a pop-up book of the History of Canada and it was so boring I could die.

A few hours later, Eva and Heather were knocked out and fast asleep. Then I saw Trent falling from his seat and when he touched the ground, he was dead asleep.

Gwen: "Don't leave me."

I was leaning back and forth. I am so tired. I can't take it anymore.

Me: "Duncan, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna make it. Night, night."

I closed my eyes and I was dead asleep but I heard Duncan saying something before I was succumbed to my sleep.

Duncan: "Oh, man. Don't worry, Kristi. I can win this…I hope."

My POV:

As it turns out, Duncan fell asleep while he was going to the bathroom. That meant that Gwen of the Screaming Gophers has won the Awake-a-Thon. But things were going to get much worse for us.

Eva was throwing stuff out of our window saying that someone stole her MP3 player and she won't stop wrecking our cabin until she gets it back. Then Heather came by and she gave back Eva's MP3 player back saying that she dropped at the bonfire pit. I knew that Heather was up to something. She planned this the whole time. Everyone is pretty pissed off at Eva for messing their cabin and thinking that someone stole it from her. Well at least, now I know who I'm voting off tonight and that person is Eva!

Then it was time for the elimination ceremony to start. We were all very tired, especially Duncan. Then Chris walked over and he placed a plate with 11 marshmallows on one of the seats.

Chris: "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 11 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back….EVER! The first marshmallow goes to Duncan."

Duncan smiled as he claimed his marshmallow.

Chris: "Kristi."

Kristi: "All right!"

She ran over and claimed her marshmallow.

Chris: "Danielle."

Me: "Awesome!"

I happily claim my marshmallow for I am free from elimination yet again.

Chris: "Geoff."

He smiled as he went over and got his marshmallow.

Chris: "Bridgette."

She smiled and grabbed her marshmallow.

Chris: "Courtney."

She smiled as she grabbed her marshmallow.

Chris: "Katie and Sadie."

Both girls squealed and hugged each other with joy.

Chris: "Tyler."

He walked over and claimed his marshmallow.

Chris: "DJ."

DJ gave a double thumbs-up as he went over and grabbed his marshmallow. There are only two campers left and that's Eva and Harold. They both looked pretty nervous since there is now only 1 marshmallow left.

Chris: "Campers…this is the final marshmallow of the evening…"

They were both so nervous that they're sweating so much. For Pete sake's Chris just say the name already! I want to get some sleep!

Chris: "….Harold."

He smiled in relief while Eva was shocked.

Chris: "Eva, the Dock of Shame, awaits."

Eva: "Nice….really nice…who needs this stupid TV show anyway?"

Okay, now I'm really scared of Eva. She really needs to control her temper. When she walked past Chris, she kicked Chris in the shin right before she walked to the Dock of Shame.

Chris: "Oww! Have a good night sleep tonight. You're all safe."

Then Courtney thought that we could make a toast. So we all raised our marshmallows over the bonfire.

Courtney: "To the Killer Bass! And to not ending up here again next week!"

We all ate our marshmallows and returned to the cabins. We all went to bed because we really need some sleep. As soon as I climbed into the bed with my PJs on, I was out like a light and I was already dreaming of me and Geoff being together forever.

What will happen to our campers next time? Will Kristi and Dani ever get their revenge on Heather? Will Geoff ever expresses his love for Dani anytime soon? Find out next time on Chapter 4 of Total Drama Island: Two New Campers!

Whoo! Two chapters in one night? Man, I'm on a roll! I hope you guys like the new chapter. Please read and review. Any bad reviews will be deleted. I'll get Chapter 4 up soon. See ya!


	5. Chapter 4 DodgeBrawl

I do not own Total Drama Island. Please enjoy Chapter 4!

Kristi's POV:

When we woke up the next morning, we were still tired. No not from the Awake-a Thon challenge, it was from something worse. Harold snored all night and it made it harder for us to sleep. So we had 4 nights of no sleep. It was brutal. When I looked at Dani, she had dark circles under her eyes and she even almost looked half-asleep. When we arrive at the mess hall, most of us were asleep on the table especially Duncan.

Chris: "Duncan…"

He looked at him and he looked grouchy with a mix of really mad.

Chris: "You look like death, dude."

Duncan: "Stick it."

Courtney: "Harold snored all night."

Chris: "Wow, four nights with no sleep. How much are you hurting, dude?"

Then Duncan got really mad and he even brought his fist to his face.

Duncan: "Want to find out?"

Everyone hid under the table when Duncan threatened Chris. I even hid under the table too.

Chris: "No, no, it's cool. It's cool."

Then we saw Harold came into the Mess Hall and someone drew a pen mustache on his face. As soon as I saw it, I was laughing and snickering and its really hard for me to stop. Even Dani was snickering and laughing too. But soon enough, everyone was laughing of his pen mustache. We saw Gwen coming in and when she sat down, she was out like a light. I don't blame her. I mean if I won the Awake-a-thon, I would be in my bed all day and never come out until I'm refreshed. Then we heard Heather yelling something.

Heather: "Hey, fish-heads, way to kick out your strongest player. Why don't you just give up now?"

I saw Courtney scooped some of Chef's cooking and flinged it at Heather but she easily dodged and the food splatted on Gwen instead.

Heather: "Missed me!"

Okay now I'm really mad. Heather is now taunting us because we lost two challenges in a row. I think its time we give Heather a taste of her own medicine.

Chris: "Okay, campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in 10 minutes! And be prepared to bring it!"

As it turns out, today's challenge is classic game of dodge ball. Me and Dani are pros when it comes to dodge ball. So when we picked our teams, we told Courtney how good we are at dodge ball but she told us to stay here and wait until it was time.

A couple of hours later and the Screaming Gophers were winning 2-0. Okay to be honest, I really don't want to go to the elimination ceremony again. After what happened with Eva, I'm just too scared to even think about it. So Courtney thought we should wake Duncan up. I know that he's sleeping but we really need to win. We grabbed a stick and started poking him with it until he woke up and snapped the branch in half. Plus he looked like he was ready to erupt.

Duncan: "You'd better have a good reason for sticking this up my nose."

I'm glad that Courtney intervened, otherwise we would have bruises everywhere on our bodies.

Courtney: "Look. We are down 2-0. I can appreciate that you need a little nap time, but we need your help."

Duncan: "Oh, and why should I help you, darling?"

Courtney: "Because I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home…darling."

My POV:

Okay I was really nervous thinking that Duncan will never help us until we finally heard Duncan sigh.

Duncan: "Fine. I'll play. On one condition—you do what I say when I say it."

When I saw Courtney nodding her head at Duncan's little deal, I knew that we were back in the game.

Duncan: "Okay, here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called rush the new guy."

So now, the 3rd dodge ball match is already underway. Me and Kristi both dodged our way and once the Gophers had no balls on their side of the field, it was time to put plan "Rush the New Guy" into action. Me, Geoff, Duncan, and Courtney threw our balls at the same time and they all hit Owen knocking him out of the challenge. Then we used the same technique for the other 4 Gophers until there was none left. We won one game, but if we won another one, then we'll be tied.

Courtney told Harold to sit out the next game and he looked pretty bummed and I feel pretty bad for him. He should be in the field. I mean sure he stinks at throwing the ball, but he really wanted to have his moment. But we won another game so it ties the score 2-2. Chris told us that there's a tiebreaker game and this final match will determine the winner.

During the match, Heather tried to get me out, but what she doesn't know is that I have a little trick up my sleeve. When Heather threw the ball at me, I back flipped and the ball completely went by me. Everyone in our team was impressed on my skills. Whenever someone throws a ball at me, I always use my gymnastic techniques so I can dodge more balls. But unfortunately, Heather threw a fast one and it slammed on me so hard, that I felt a nasty bruise on my face and neck.

When I sat down on the bench, I saw Geoff give Harold a dodge ball and he immediately went to the field. Then I felt something cold on my neck. I saw Geoff holding an ice pack on my neck. I smiled as I felt comfort on the bruise on my neck.

Before we know it, we were down to Harold vs. Owen. I immediately thought 'I knew it. We're going to lose again.' I even saw Duncan put a hand on his head.

Duncan: "Good night, Harold."

We thought that Harold was done for, but we were wrong. When Owen threw the first dodge ball, he dodged all the balls and it looked like he was doing ballet. As it turns out, Harold used to be a figure skater, which was pretty neat. So Harold now has a game plan and he went back on the field.

We were all chanting his name and then Owen threw the dodge ball, which hit Harold and made him slide to the glass wall. We all were anxious and also scared about what happened to Harold. Then we all saw Harold holding the dodge ball, which means Harold caught the ball and won the entire challenge.

Chris: "The Killer Bass win!"

We all cheered for our first victory and if you ask me, victory never felt so good. We all praised Harold cause he won the challenge. Meanwhile, the Gophers had their first elimination that night and Noah was voted off. When we went to bed, I looked at the bruises, I felt embarrassed on how I looked. So then I went to bed and I tried to dream some romance of me and Geoff.

Will Dani ever get back at Heather for the bruises? Will Geoff ever fall in love with Dani? Why is Heather being a jerk to everyone? Find out next time on Chapter 5 of Total Drama Island: Two New Campers!

Okay I know this chapter was short but I didn't get any good sleep last night. So I'm really sleepy right now but I'll upload Chapter 5 as soon as I can. Please read and review. Any bad comments will be deleted. So see ya next time!


	6. Chapter 5 Not So Famous

I do not own Total Drama Island and I also do not own "Promise Me" by Rika Nonaka from Digimon Tamers and "Fireflies" by Owl City. Please enjoy Chapter 5!

Kristi's POV:

I woke up early the next morning and I feel refreshed. Plus I feel really confident. Since we won the dodge-ball challenge, I feel like I'm ready for anything. Then I hear Lindsay talking.

Lindsay: "Okay. This…is…so…way…beyond bad."

I saw Dani waking up and we were both wondered what was up. So we looked through the window and we saw Lindsay holding an empty tube of fake tanning oil. We even saw some drops out of it. Gwen just got up and she looked at Lindsay and by the look on her face, she looked like she didn't care.

Lindsay: "I'm out of fake tanner already!"

Gwen: "Whoa. That's tragic, Lindsay…"

Then Gwen licked her hand and smothered some of her hair down while she was looking in a mirror.

Lindsay: "Now, I have to actually suntan. In the sun! Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?"

Then Lindsay went over to Gwen and picked up a lock of her hair that Gwen just fixed and she looked at the skin. Gwen was pretty annoyed.

Lindsay: "Oh, you totally do…"

I saw Dani grabbing her fake tanning oil and it looked brand new like it wasn't even touched. She went over to the Gophers cabin and I saw her looking around and making sure that she wasn't seen.

Danielle: "Pssst. Lindsay, over here."

Lindsay saw her and she came outside of the cabin and Dani gave her the fake tanning oil and she smiled.

Danielle: "You can have mine Lindsay. I don't use it so I want you to have it."

Lindsay smiled at Dani and she gave her a hug.

Lindsay: "Thanks Dani! That's so sweet of you."

Then Lindsay went back into her cabin and I saw Dani walking back and she looked pretty satisfied. That's one of the great things that I like about Dani. She always thinks of others and never herself. When she came back, I gave her a smile and Dani looked pretty nervous when she saw me.

Danielle: "How much did you see?"

Me: "Oh, I saw all of it. That was pretty cool of you to do that."

Danielle: "Can you keep it a secret? I don't want anyone to know what happened."

Me: "Don't worry, Dani. Its safe with me in my memory vault."

Dani let out a sigh of relief as she gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

Danielle: "Thanks, Kristi."

Me: "No problem."

Then we heard what almost sounded like a foghorn blaring through the loud speaker and we both looked at each other and we both knew that it was Chris that was doing it. Then we heard Chris's voice through the speakers.

Chris: "Alright, Campers. Enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what you're made of!"

We both walked out of our cabins and I thought 'I wonder what our challenge is going to be today.' I looked at Dani and she looked desperate.

Danielle: "This better be a fun challenge today! I don't want to get hurt again after what happened at the dodge-ball challenge."

Me: "You and me both."

We both saw a homemade theater and we grabbed some seats. Our team sits on the left while the Gophers sit on the right. I saw Gwen sitting next to Trent and Cody sat next to him. When Trent laid back and placed his hands behind his back, Cody tried to the same thing unfortunately he fell back and he tried to play cool. I shook my head and giggled at Cody's incident.

I saw Lindsay blowing a kiss to Tyler and I saw him catch the kiss and he winked and pointed at her. Lindsay pointed back at him but Heather looked at Lindsay with a mean glare and Lindsay put her hands behind her back smiling nervously and when Heather turned her head, her pony-tail hit Lindsay right in the face and she spitted out a strand of her hair. I swear if she hurts Dani, I'll make her wish that she wasn't born. Finally, we saw Chris walking up on stage.

Chris: "Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art outdoor amphitheatre. Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite. A talent contest!"

Owen stood up and cheered while he pointed at Chris.

Owen: "Yes! Awesome!"

I looked at Dani and she was pretty psyched and also relieved at the same time. Heck, I was too! I can tell that today is going to be really exciting.

Danielle: "Sweet! Finally, something exciting!"

We both saw Katie and Sadie squealing in sync while DJ and Harold fist-bumped each other.

Chris: "Each team has 8 hours to pick their 3 most talented campers. These 3 will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes. As long as its legal…"

Chris looked at Duncan and gave him the "I'm watching you" look with his fingers. I looked at Duncan and he snapped his fingers with a frown on his face. I silently giggled at Duncan and he didn't even notice me laughing.

Chris: "You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend…Grand…Master Chef! Who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home, tonight! Good luck."

We all went back to our cabins and I saw Heather bossing the team around…again. I can tell by the look on Gwen's face and I thought 'I can't believe Gwen has to go through all this.' Then we saw Katie and Sadie dancing to some peppy techno music and they were pretty good. Especially since Sadie can actually do a splits. Now that's hard to do but everyone else looked really disgusted.

I heard a chugging sound and I looked over to the Gophers cabin and I saw Owen chugging down a bottle of soda and then he chucked the empty bottle beside him and he burped the entire alphabet in one go! He even did it in like less than a minute! I have to admit. That was pretty epic! I looked at Dani and she was pretty shocked when she heard Owen burped the entire alphabet really fast.

Then we saw Gwen walking away with a small black book in her hands. Heather was yelling at her and yet she still walked away. I thought 'Maybe Gwen needed a place to be alone. I would do the same thing if I was in her shoes'. Then we all watched Tyler doing some yo-yo tricks. It was pretty good, until he got himself wrapped up in it and his yo-yo was dangling right in front of his face. One word about it. Lame.

I even saw Chris walking by and he saw Tyler and he was not impressed by Tyler's yo-yo tricks.

Chris: "Man that is weak."

Then I heard someone calling my name.

Danielle: "Hey, Kristi. Look at Heather."

I looked and I saw Heather dancing a segment of ballet in a pink tutu. After her performance, the team applauded her and I overheard that she is going to be in the show. How did she get qualified? It must be because of Lindsay and Beth. Man, we'll show her.

Then DJ showed us his ribbon dancing and if you ask me, it was pretty cool! Its almost like ballet but instead, you dance with a ribbon. It looked enchanting. When he finished his performance, we all applauded him. I looked at Courtney and she looked pretty bored and blah at the same time.

Courtney: "Fine. Sign him up. Next!"

Then Bridgette jumped forward and she was really eager.

Bridgette: "Me! I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes. Watch."

She got on her hands while Courtney rested her chin on her hand.

Courtney: "Okay. That'd be cute, if you were a monkey. I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for. Next!"

Then we saw Harold walked up and turned to face in front of Courtney. I looked at Dani and we both wondered what Harold was going to do. He held up a finger and took a big and deep breath. I was very excited about what he was about to do.

Courtney: "Next!"

Harold let out the breath in a sigh-like manner and he walked back to his seat and I saw Geoff grabbing his skateboard and he did some tricks on it. Honestly, he is a really good skateboarder. He actually does pretty cool tricks! Like riding it up a stump and landing on the stump. He flipped his skateboard and caught it in mid-air. We all cheered for Geoff. I even saw Geoff winking at Dani and she blushed pink on her cheeks. Even Courtney was impressed with Geoff's skateboarding tricks.

Courtney: "Great. So, is there anybody else?"

Then I looked at Dani and she looked pretty determined and I know that she might want to try for the show. Then she walked over to Courtney and she spoke with a little bit of fear in her voice.

Danielle: "I can sing…"

Courtney: "Really?"

She nodded her head silently and I walked over and stood next to her. Courtney wasn't sure if Dani could do it.

Courtney: "Well, I don't know…"

Me: "Trust her on this, Courtney. She has the best voice in our choir class at our school and the teacher literally praised her."

Dani looked down at her toes while rubbing her arm and she was pretty nervous about her singing.

Dani: "I'm not so sure about that, Kristi."

I looked at her and I placed my hands on her shoulders and she looked up at me and I smiled at her trying to give her confidence.

Me: "Come on, Dani! If our music teacher praised you for your voice, that means that you've got talent. You just need a confidence boost, that's all."

Geoff walked over to Dani and she looked up at him and when he smiled at her, I saw her cheeks burning red.

Geoff: "Kristi's right. I believe in you, Dani. You can do it!"

Dani looked at Geoff and she smiled at both Geoff and me as she nodded her head with more confidence burning in her eyes. I can tell that she's going to be great.

Danielle: "Thanks, you guys."

Courtney: "Well, let's see what you've got."

My POV:

When I heard Courtney say that, my heart almost stopped.

Me: "Wait. You mean, now?"

Courtney: "Yes. I need to know if you're good enough to get us a high score and win the challenge."

I sighed heavily and I thought about what song would be good to sing. Well I do remember this one song I sang back when I was little. So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and I started to sing.

Me: "**Promise that we'll stay for the sunset.**

**And when the moon shines threw the darkness,**

**We can find the path that leads us home.**

**And on the way you'll ****maybe,**

**Sing me a song.**

**Promise that you always will be there.**

**Hold my hand, if ever I'm real scared.**

Little did I know that while I was singing, everyone was pretty shocked and awe-struck of my beautiful voice. Even Chris came by and he heard me singing my song.

**Help me stand up tall if I fall down,**

**Make me laugh away on my bluest days.**

**How could you promise you always would be there?**

**Why'd you have to go away somewhere?**

**Every morning into every night,**

**Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?**

**Am I all alone, or standing in your light?**

**I wish that I could, maybe**

**Sing you a song,**

**Tonight.**

**You promised me we'd stay for the sunset."**

When I finished singing, I opened my eyes and I saw everyone looking pretty shocked and they all shared the same response…"Whoa.". Then they all cheered for me and applauded loudly. I started to blush at everyone's cheering and then I felt Kristi giving me a bear hug.

Kristi: "See! I knew you could do it!"

Geoff: "That was…AMAZING! Dani, you have the voice of an angel!"

When Geoff told me that, I felt m heart beating faster and I blushed more on my cheeks. I went over to Courtney and she gave me a hug. When she hugged me, I was surprised. She broke apart from the hug and she was smiling like crazy.

Courtney: "Danielle, your singing was beautiful! You're definitely in!"

When Courtney said that, I made a huge smile and this time, I hugged her.

Me: "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Then we saw Bridgette walking over to us and she was smiling too.

Bridgette: "So, I guess its Geoff, Dani's song and your solo."

Geoff: "I'm gonna be on TV, man!"

Bridgette looked at Geoff with a weird look on her face.

Bridgette: "You're…already on TV, Geoff."

Geoff: "Oh, yeah."

Then he ran over to one of the video cameras and he was smiling widely.

Geoff: "Hello out there, dudes!"

I smiled at Geoff when he was talking at the video camera. I'm really excited for the show. I feel pretty confident about this. Plus, I even know the perfect song for the contest. I also feel like that now I'm actually helping the team instead of just sitting beside the sidelines. I feel like I'm a huge help to my team. So I went into our cabin and started practicing for the show tonight.

About two hours later, I walked over to the amphitheatre and I saw Courtney sitting on the steps with a bandage on her head and she was holding a broken violin in her hands. I ran over to her and she was almost ready to cry. She even looked pretty mad at Bridgette.

Courtney: "You…you killed my violin."

Bridgette: "I didn't mean to. There must be something we can do."

She grabbed the violin and tried to fix the violin by pushing the two pieces together but it broke down into smaller pieces. Courtney started crying and I went up and hugged her. I looked at everyone.

Me: "Okay, can somebody tell me what's going on?"

DJ: "We all made a bet that Bridgette can stand on her hands for twenty minutes. Bridgette started walking on her hands while Courtney was tuning her violin. But her leg got caught in a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. Bridgette tugged on the rope and it pulled free from where it was tied down. The rope was holding a light on the other end. When Bridgette pulled on the rope, it came undone and the light fell on Courtney's violin."

When I heard the story, I was shocked. Courtney was pretty good on her violin. I can't believe that her violin is now destroyed. Courtney was still crying so I stayed by her side while she cried her eyes out.

A couple of hours later, it was almost time for the contest and we were running out of time. We need someone who could replace Courtney in the show. Bridgette said that she can take over for Courtney. Then I saw Heather in her pink tutu walking towards us.

Heather: "Bridgette, too bad about the accident. I guess you're going to get your 15 seconds of fame after all huh?"

Me and Bridgette both glared at her when she said that. I'm just about ready to punch her in the face. She's going too far.

Bridgette: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Heather: "Oh, nothing. No one would sabotage their own teammate…unless, they maybe feel threatened?"

When she said that, I was almost ready to explode. I can't believe she would act innocent in front of us when I know she's lying. I went up to her and I was really ticked at her.

Me: "Hey! Maybe that's how you Gophers operate! But we Killer Bass have more class than that! We're a team!"

Heather: "Well…I guess you'll go down as a team too. Oh, and easy on the chips. You don't want to sink that surfboard of yours, now do you?"

Heather smirked at us while me and Bridgette both smiled at each other then nodded our heads. Then Bridgette threw the bag of chips at Heather and it hit her on the face. She looked shocked before she turned away. We both high-fived and laughed at Heather.

Then the talent show began with Justin from the Screaming Gophers and he was showing off his body. I didn't watch cause it was almost my turn and I was pretty nervous. I looked through the curtains and I saw Geoff winking at me. I blushed a little as I winked back. After Justin finished, he got a 7 on the Chef-o-meter. If you ask me, he would have gotten something lower for just doing nothing but showing off his manly body. Then Justin walked off the stage and Chris stood in the middle of the stage.

Chris: "Okay…first up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for Miss Dani!"

When Chris said my name, I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. My team was cheering loudly for me. I looked at Geoff and he smiled and winked at me. I think he's telling me that I'm going to be fine. So I walked up to the microphone, closed my eyes and I started to sing.

Me: "**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave teardrops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude**

**But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

While I was singing, some of the campers looked awe-strucked when they heard my voice. Some of the campers even danced to my singing. Even Kristi joined in dancing.

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"**

When I finished singing, I opened my eyes and everyone was shocked. When I saw their faces, I was nervous if I sang terribly. But instead, both teams (except Heather) cheered and applauded on my singing. While they were cheering, I bowed and I saw Chris walking on stage towards me and he placed a hand on my shoulder with a big smile on his face.

Chris: "Wow…I did not expect that at all. Chef didn't expect that either, but you got an 8 on the Chef-o-meter! Nicely done, Dani!"

When they heard my result, my team cheered and I saw Geoff tossing a light pink rose at me and I caught it and held it very close to my heart.

Geoff: "Way to go, Dani! That was epic!"

I smiled at Geoff as I walked off stage and I saw Bridgette looking nervous. Meanwhile, Trent sang a song for a certain someone at camp. I already knew that he was singing for Gwen as she placed her head on her hands while she listened to his beautiful voice. He got a 9 on the Chef-o-meter and then it was Bridgette's turn. Unfortunately while she was on her hands, she got sick and started barfing all over the place. It was pretty nasty and gross.

Once the stage was cleaned, Chris told us that Bridgette got a little score on the Chef-o-meter. Then it was Heather's turn and instead of doing ballet, she read Gwen's diary on national TV. Gwen took off and ran for the cabins. Okay, that was really mean. She has sunk to a new low and I hated her even more. When it was Geoff's turn, he broke his skateboard right before he went on stage. So we had to find someone to replace Geoff. So we thought of Harold taking his place.

When he was on stage, he went towards the microphone and he started beat boxing. He sounded like a professional DJ! Then he finished his performance by saying "Booyah!" in to the microphone and we all cheered on his performance. He even got a 10 on the Chef-o-meter making Killer Bass the winner of the challenge. We all cheered as we were safe from eliminations again. I think that today was a good day for me.

When I got back to the cabins, I noticed that there was something on my bed. There was a little ball of paper with a tag on it was on my bed. I took the ball of paper and I felt that there was something inside it. I looked at the tag and it said "To Dani, you did great today and you sounded beautiful. I made this just for you. I'll see you in the morning at the Mess Hall. From Geoff". I smiled at his note and unraveled the ball of paper.

Inside the ball of paper was a beautiful flower necklace made out of seashells. (Its like Kairi's good luck charm from Kingdom Hearts only smaller.) The lace was made of woven string. I was shocked when I saw the necklace. I took the necklace out and looked at it. It was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen! Nobody's ever done this to me before. That was the sweetest thing Geoff ever did. I put on my new necklace and I looked in the mirror. I looked beautiful with my new necklace on.

When Kristi and the others came back, they noticed my necklace and they were giving me compliments on how the necklace looks beautiful and how it goes with my personality. I looked at Geoff and he winked at me and he even blew me a kiss. I caught his kiss and I winked back at him. To make things even better, we all saw Heather screaming with red ants all over her body. We all laughed at Heather and I felt really satisfied. At the next morning, I have to thank Gwen for teaching Heather a lesson.

At the elimination ceremony, it was Justin who got voted off. Serves him right. There's no talent like flexing your manly body. That is just wrong. When I went to bed, I thought to myself 'Best…Day…Ever' as sleep engulfed me and I was sleeping peacefully and dreaming about Geoff and me being together.

What will happen to our campers next? What kind of challenge will they face? What kind of dangers lie ahead of them? Find out next time on Chapter 6 of Total Drama Island: Two New Campers!

Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter! I'm also really psyched cause my birthday is a week from now and I'm turning 21 this year! YAY! Please read and review and I promise you that Chapter 6 will be uploaded soon. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. Thanks for reading and see you soon!


End file.
